Starscream misbehaves at the movies
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Starscream Misbehaves at the Movies and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video featuring Starscream from Transformers. Voices Starscream - Wiseguy Optimus Prime - Diesel Acree - Kate Jasmine - Kayla Kylie - Shy Girl Transcript Starscream: Hey, Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime: What is it, Starscream? Starscream: Can we please go to the movies and watch Transformers: The Last Knight? Optimus Prime: No. We're not going to the movies today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Starscream: But, Optimus, I want to See Transformers: The Last Knight, because we're starring in that movie! Optimus Prime: Starscream, I said no. We are not going to see Transformers: The Last Knight today. Starscream: I want to go to the movies! Now! Optimus Prime: Starscream, for the last time, we are not going to see Transformers: The Last Knight tonight. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Acree: Hey, Optimus! The TV's broken! Optimus Prime: did you hear that, Starscream? Acree said that the TV is broken. That means we can go. Starscream: Yay! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Hello, and welcome to the movies. What would you like to see tonight? Starscream: Can we have two tickets for Transformers: The Last Knight? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, sir, but the tickets are sold out. Starscream: What? Please tell me you're joking! Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad. How about two tickets for Frozen instead? Starscream: Why? Optimus Prime: Because, Starscream, the tickets for Transformers: The Last Night are sold out. Why don't we see Frozen instead? Starscream: No! I want to see Transformers: The Last Knight, and that's final! Movie Ticket Manager: Uh-oh... Optimus Prime: Starscream, stop acting like a spoiled brat! We can either see Frozen, or we can go home. It's your choice. Starscream: Neither! Prepare to feel my wrath, puny humans! (Starscream attacks some of the moviegoers, including a little girl. Then he uses his weapons to destroy the ticket counter) Jasmine: Oh no! My little sister! Optimus Prime: Starscream, how dare you attack innocent humans and destroy the ticket counter? That's it! We're going home! (At home) Acree: Starscream, how dare you attack humans just because you wanted to see Transformers: The Last Knight? That's it! You're grounded for 4 months! Go to your room right now. Starscream (running upstairs to bed): Nooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, the little girl we saw earlier is at home, getting her wounds treated by her older sister) Jasmine: Poor Kylie. Those scratches and bruises are small, but they're the worst ones I've ever seen. Kylie: Owie! Be gentle, Jasmine. These bruises and scratches really hurt. Why did that giant robot go to the movies in the first place? Jasmine: I don't know. I guess I should've taken you to the movies earlier before that giant robot started causing trouble. How about I give you Mr. Bunny? Maybe he'll give you a little comfort while you're recovering. We can make up for what happened at the movies by The Secret Life of Pets and sharing some mint chip ice cream. How does that sound? Kylie: Oh, I would love that! (So, as Kylie is recovering, Jasmine watches The Secret Life of Pets and shares mint chip ice cream with her) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mistreats and Gets Grounded Series Category:Mistreating Stuff